1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly absorbent sponge comprising a lamination of a layer of compresse sponge-like material and a layer of lint-free woven or non-woven fabric. The present invention is intended for use as a dental sponge in the oral cavity to absorb saliva therein and provide bulk for causing a separation of the soft tissues therein. In addition, the sponge of the present invention is intended for use during surgical procedures to absorb large amounts of blood and other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the dental profession has employed the use of cotton rolls to absorb saliva in the oral cavity, while work was being performed therein. However, the main disadvantage of cotton rolls is that they do not absorb large volumes of fluid and therefore, must be replaced several times during the dental procedure.
In addition, the cotton rolls tend to leave lint in the oral cavity when they are extracted; and thereby create a condition whereby the lint may be adhesively attached to the dental work and provide minute openings through which decay or other problems may subsequently arise.
A variation of the pure cotton roll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,655, wherein a sheet of cotton and a sheet of absorbent paper are wound around each other to form a dental roll with an outer surface of cotton coated with a starch binder. Because the paper absorbs more fluid than cotton, the roll, in the patent, is described as being more absorbent than a pure cotton roll. However, the combination cotton/absorbent paper cotton roll has a disadvantage in that it does not expand as it absorbs saliva. A further disadvantage of both the cotton/absorbent paper roll and pure cotton rolls is that they require a large amount of storage space, with respect to the amount of fluids which they are able to absorb.